This invention relates generally to cellular telephones, and more particularly, to servers implemented on cellular telephones.
Cellular telephones and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly powerful and typically have significant processing, memory, wireless communication, and storage resources. These resources can be substantial enough to run servers such as web servers and media servers. Unless care is taken to consume power wisely when running servers on cellular telephones, however, the cellular telephones may exhibit unacceptably short operating times.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide cellular-telephone-based servers that exhibit modest power consumption.